


Ssh. Stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair.

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Roman being dramatic, Virgil has long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: Roman braids Virgil's hair
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Ssh. Stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> You can rip the headcanon of long hair, Virgil, from my cold dead hands.

“Ssh. Stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair.” Roman mumbled running his fingers through Virgil’s damp hair. 

Virgil turned to look at Roman only for Roman to move his head back, “I don’t need my hair braided.” 

“Yes you do, or else tomorrow when we wake up you’ll be complaining about how much your hair got tangled during the night, now stop moving,” Roman said

Virgil sighed but complied, he knew Roman was right, he grew his hair out and it was a pain in the morning.

Roman reached over to the side of the table to grab a ponytail holder to put it on the end of Virgil’s braid. Roman leaned forward to kiss Virgil’s cheek “There, now was that so bad dear?”

Virgil grumbled some response and grabbed his phone to look at it. “I look weird.”

“My weirdo”

“Sap”

“You love me”

Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist “You look cute”

Virgil leaned against Roman scrolling through Tumblr, occasionally feeling Roman press a kiss to his head or temple.

“Ready for bed baby?” Roman asked 

Virgil looked at the time, how was it 1 am? He nodded and put his phone on charge before getting under the covers letting Roman pull him close. They said their goodnights and went to bed

The next morning Virgil woke up to the covers being ripped off and the curtains being thrown open. He sat up with mostly closed eyes “They didn’t tell me dating you meant being tortured every morning.”

Roman let out an offended gasp “I would never torture you my love” and dramatically fell over in Virgil’s lap.

Virgil hummed and bent down to kiss Roman. Roman sat up kissing Virgil again and said “Go take your hair down”

Virgil didn’t miss Roman’s smirk “Why are you smirking Roman?”

“Just go!” Roman insisted shoving Virgil to the bathroom.

Virgil started to take the braid out, hearing Roman giggle once it was all down. He glanced up in the mirror and yelled “ROMAN!” 

Roman walked in “Yes?” Trying not to burst out laughing

“You didn’t tell me my hair would be curly after!”

“It’s not curly, it’s wavy, plus you have a straightener and a comb, you’ll be fine, plus you look adorable, and it’s not has tangled is it?”

Virgil grabbed a comb to run through it. He grumbled “No it’s not.

Roman smirked and said “Told you so” Before walking out of the bedroom he called out “Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
